The present invention relates to mirror doors, and, more particularly, to a gasketless frame for receiving the edges of mirrors and other planar panels.
Mirrors or doors with mirrors on a face thereof are widely employed in bedrooms, bathrooms, wardrobes and dressing rooms to enable viewing of attire on the wearer, to enhance the appearance of rooms, or to provide special effects. In some instances, the mirror itself comprises a sliding panel, but preferably its periphery is seated in a peripheral frame to provide a sliding shower or wardrobe door.
Flexible vinyl gaskets are commonly employed between a channel in the frame and the glass panel to help seat the panel tightly within the frame and to provide a water seal in shower doors. Generally, the appearance of the frame can vary greatly in size, shape and color. Because the flexible gaskets are usually visible in part, it is desirable for them to match the frame in contour and color for aesthetic reasons. However, a vinyl gasket will rarely completely match an extruded aluminum frame, and it is difficult to clean, detracts from the appearance, and is costly and time consuming to install. Alternatives to vinyl gaskets include adhesives and sealants applied as tapes and liquids, but these also are at best time consuming and relatively messy to apply.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel gasketless frame for a panel door to retain the panel securely therein.
It is also an object to provide such a frame which enables simple and rapid assembly of the door.
Still another object is to provide novel framing elements for such a frame which may be readily and economically fabricated and which produce a long lasting rugged assembly.